forever with Louie tomlinson
by Clair3.G
Summary: When Niki's aunt get her and her friends tickets to the one direction concert and meet and greet,they can't wait.  but when Niki goes through a bad break up can she turn to  Louie?
1. Chapter 1

"Name?" said the woman at the tool both.

"Nicole Burn." I said, she handed me an envelope with three tickets to the One Direction concert. This was the first time they have been in the states since their BTR tour, and I have front row seats and back stage passes with my friends Laura and Alex. I took the envelope and turned around to them and squealed. I was so exited to be able to meet them for the first time. When we walked out of the store we walked over to my jeep, then I relized I had forgot my new license at the booth.

"Hey I'll be right back." I shouted running back inside. When I got to the tool booth I was about to ask if she had it but she just handed it to me in disgust that I had left it.

"Thank you!" I said to try and cheer her up and walked away. walking out to the store I looked down at my license. _18 years old _I thought to myself, _I can't believe it. _I got back in my jeep and we drove away.

"AHhh! I cant believe your aunt set this up for us!" said Laura.

"Yah this is beyond amazing." Said Alex.

"I know this is going to be so much fun!" I said, I was so exited I could barley breath.

"OK so when is this going to be again?" alex asked. I pulled out the tickets and read one.

"tomorrow is the meet and greet and then that night is going to be the concrete." I said when I dropped off everyone and got home I dropped onto my bed pulled out my phone and looked up you tube videos of one direction. After I had gone over a ton I started to get hungry. Then I got a call from my lovely boyfriend Johnny.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Is the my darling 18 year old girlfriend?" he said.

"Well I don't know why don't you come over with some food and movies and you'll find out." I said rolling over on my bed.

"I'll be over in 10."

"Ok, see you then." I said biting my lip and hung up. I got out of my bed and took a shower and put on jean shorts and my cutest top, it was it was black and white striped and kina looked like a corset. I put on my gold coral dangling earrings and gold bangles. When I had finished putting on my makeup, I took out my new belly button ring it was long thin chains with little silver balls at the end, by the time I was ready the door bell rang. My parents were out of town for their anniversary so I ran to the door. When I opened the door I saw a tall tan boy in a priory tank and basket ball shorts, he had light brown hair deep and blue eyes. I jumped on him, he held me by my waist and spun me around.

"Johnny!" I screamed. He put my down and looked at me, then he pulled me in and kissed me. When he pulled away he held up a brown bag with the word _SUGOS _on it in big black letters.

"Your favorite." He said.

"I don't deserve you." I said to him and pulled him inside and shut the door. He put the bag down on my kitchen table, and turned around and looked at me, I was leaning up against the bar, he walked up to my and put his hands in my back pockets,

"So," he said looking down at me, "what do you want to do tonight?"

"I don't know babe." I said, then I saw the gleam in his eye, and swiveled around him, "What movie should we watch?" I said not looking at him and opening the bag of food.

"Well I was hoping we could do something a little different." He said coming up behind me, I could feel his hot breath on my neck.

"I don't know babe, you know I don't like that."

"Ugh, not this again." He said annoyingly.

"You know I'm not doing that, so why do you keep asking?"

"Because its not a big deal, I don't know why your making it one?"

"IT IS A BIG DEAL, that's what I'm trying to tell you."

"Well everyone seems to think differently."

"So what?" I said, his phone buzzed. He looked down at it and back up at me.

"You know what I've gata go." He said.

"Who just texted you." I said in frustration.

"No one." He said and tried to walk past me. I graved his phone out of his hand. When I looked at it, it wasn't what I wanted to see. _Incoming call from: Caroline ;)_. I looked up at him.

"Is this Caroline Edwards?" I asked in shock.

"Niki-" he said trying to hold me. I jerked away. Bitting back tears

"Is it?" I asked again. "are you still seeing her after I caught you?"

"…yes." He said looking at the floor, "Niki If I could-"

"get out." I said silently.

"Niki please don't do thi-"

"I SAID LEAVE." I shouted pointing at the door. Then he got angry.  
>"Maybe if you would have just did it with me I would be seeing her." He said to me.<p>

"Don't, you, dare, blame this on me." I said the phone buzzed again. I looked down _I need you boo bear._ It said. I looked up at him.

"better get going _boo bear."_ I said to him I put the phone back in his hand and opened the door for him. He stomped out and slammed the door behind him. I leaned against the door, and gave up biting back the tears. I went to the couch and laid there thinking about what had happened. I got a couple texts and calls from Johnny but I just turned my phone off. Then there was a knock on the door. I wiped my tears away and opened the door. When I opened up I saw Laura at the door.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Laura "Hey, I heard."

"How?"

"have you not gotten my calls." I looked down at my phone5 missed calls from Laura. 10 from Johnny.

"She did it this time." I looked at Laura in confusion. She walked inside and got on my computer, onto facebook. When she got onto carlines page there was a picture of me on her wall. She opened it and I saw the caption _who am I? well I'm a whore, and a bitch, and a boyfriend stealer. Worst of all I'm a VIRGIN. _I gasped.

"that's only the half of it," she clicked on the comments.

_Emma: everyone knew she was a bitch but a virgin, this just cant get any better._

_George: Wow nicks, who would have known that you could never get a boy to sleep with you._

_Harry: George shut the fuck up._

_George :hey you wouldn't don't you remember that night. _then I had a flash back to our freshman year. We were playing spin the bottle and it landed on me and harry. We went into the boat house, HE did want to take it further, I said no, of course he changed the story out of rage. I haddent seen him since. There was a bunt of other comments but I stopped there.

"are you gana be ok?"

"yah" you can leave if you want I know you have plans.

"Are you sure?"

"Yah." She got up and walked out the door. When she left I whent to my bed and passed out. when I woke up it was because I herd my front door slam shut. It was 11p.m. I grabbed my bat that I had lying next to my bed and peered out of the door. There was a large dark figure walking toward my door. I turned on the light and I saw him, big and muscular, with pale blue eyes and dark shaggy hair.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Laura "Hey, I heard."

"How?"

"have you not gotten my calls." I looked down at my phone5 missed calls from Laura. 10 from Johnny.

"She did it this time." I looked at Laura in confusion. She walked inside and got on my computer, onto facebook. When she got onto carlines page there was a picture of me on her wall. She opened it and I saw the caption _who am I? well I'm a whore, and a bitch, and a boyfriend stealer. Worst of all I'm a VIRGIN. _I gasped.

"that's only the half of it," she clicked on the comments.

_Emma: everyone knew she was a bitch but a virgin, this just cant get any better._

_George: Wow nicks, who would have known that you could never get a boy to sleep with you._

_Harry: George shut the fuck up._

_George :hey you wouldn't don't you remember that night. _then I had a flash back to our freshman year. We were playing spin the bottle and it landed on me and harry. We went into the boat house, HE did want to take it further, I said no, of course he changed the story out of rage. I haddent seen him since. There was a bunt of other comments but I stopped there.

"are you gana be ok?"

"yah" you can leave if you want I know you have plans.

"Are you sure?"

"Yah." She got up and walked out the door. When she left I whent to my bed and passed out. when I woke up it was because I herd my front door slam shut. It was 11p.m. I grabbed my bat that I had lying next to my bed and peered out of the door. There was a large dark figure walking toward my door. I turned on the light and I saw him, big and muscular, with pale blue eyes and dark shaggy hair.

laughed


	4. Chapter 4

"What the fuck harry? How did you get in here?"

"Key under that mat? I'm not stupid." He looked me up and down, and grinned. That's when I relized that I still looked like a whore.

"You like it, it was for Johnny"

"Well he's a dumb ass." I smiled, he looked at me "he broke it off with Caroline for you."

"So what he send you to tell me that?"

"No actually I punched him…"

"What?"

"Yeah, umm," he looked down at the floor, "Ive known for a while and he told me he broke it off, but then he told me today that it was ok the you broke it off because he could get a lot of ass now that your gone."

"So what you took that to heart. Don't forget what you did harry. I'm not stupid either." He walked over to me and looked down at the bat.

"really?"

"who knows, I still might need it." He laughed and took it out of my hand. Still looking down he started touching my belly button ring.

"When did you get this?" he asked. I got chills from him touching my stomach.

"Actually the day after the boat house." He smile faded a little. Then he looked up and touched my hair.

"and this?"

"two weeks after I got highlights and then I just dyed it black." He move my hair out of my face. I grabbed his hand and looked down, with his other hand he lifted my head up and he leaned down and barely touched his lips against mine, we had always liked each other, but at the boat house that all changed. I never kissed him I turned away,

"No, I can't do this."

"Why." He said still trying to kiss me.

"Because… I don't trust you." That when he looked up.

"Oh." He let go of my hand. And tried to walk away, but I grabbed his hand and pulled him back saying,

"But I don't trust myself either." I kissed him he put his hands on my back and then to my waist. he pushed me up against the wall. I heard the bat crash to the floor. And his hands cupped my face puling me closer, then I heard a noise, a voice.

"What the hell?" It was so familiar that I had to look up but I didn't want to, but harry pulled away, unwillingly. I looked up and sure enough there was Johnny pulling him away. Harry punched him and Johnny pushed him against the wall.

"HEY!" I screamed they both stopped immediately, and looked at me. Johnny walked up to me and took my hand and kissed me, I saw harry's face, he was disappointed. I pulled away, and looked at him.

"Come on babe, so I cheated a little, so did you."  
>"no I didn't, you did and were through, and I can kiss who ever I want." Then I looked at Harry,<p>

"But I cant be with you either, I cant be with anyone right now." They both looked at me with blank faces.

"Johnny I need you to leave, put your key on the table and get out of here." He looked as if he was going to say something but then he left. Then harry walked up to me and took my hand,

"I cant be with you either, its too confusing for me."

"Ok but promise me that when its not confusing you'll call me?"

"Ok." I said nodding. He hugged me and walked out the door. Now that that was handled I went back to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

"What the fuck harry? How did you get in here?"

"Key under that mat? I'm not stupid." He looked me up and down, and grinned. That's when I relized that I still looked like a whore.

"You like it, it was for Johnny"

"Well he's a dumb ass." I smiled, he looked at me "he broke it off with Caroline for you."

"So what he send you to tell me that?"

"No actually I punched him…"

"What?"

"Yeah, umm," he looked down at the floor, "Ive known for a while and he told me he broke it off, but then he told me today that it was ok the you broke it off because he could get a lot of ass now that your gone."

"So what you took that to heart. Don't forget what you did harry. I'm not stupid either." He walked over to me and looked down at the bat.

"really?"

"who knows, I still might need it." He laughed and took it out of my hand. Still looking down he started touching my belly button ring.

"When did you get this?" he asked. I got chills from him touching my stomach.

"Actually the day after the boat house." He smile faded a little. Then he looked up and touched my hair.

"and this?"

"two weeks after I got highlights and then I just dyed it black." He move my hair out of my face. I grabbed his hand and looked down, with his other hand he lifted my head up and he leaned down and barely touched his lips against mine, we had always liked each other, but at the boat house that all changed. I never kissed him I turned away,

"No, I can't do this."

"Why." He said still trying to kiss me.

"Because… I don't trust you." That when he looked up.

"Oh." He let go of my hand. And tried to walk away, but I grabbed his hand and pulled him back saying,

"But I don't trust myself either." I kissed him he put his hands on my back and then to my waist. he pushed me up against the wall. I heard the bat crash to the floor. And his hands cupped my face puling me closer, then I heard a noise, a voice.

"What the hell?" It was so familiar that I had to look up but I didn't want to, but harry pulled away, unwillingly. I looked up and sure enough there was Johnny pulling him away. Harry punched him and Johnny pushed him against the wall.

"HEY!" I screamed they both stopped immediately, and looked at me. Johnny walked up to me and took my hand and kissed me, I saw harry's face, he was disappointed. I pulled away, and looked at him.

"Come on babe, so I cheated a little, so did you."  
>"no I didn't, you did and were through, and I can kiss who ever I want." Then I looked at Harry,<p>

"But I cant be with you either, I cant be with anyone right now." They both looked at me with blank faces.

"Johnny I need you to leave, put your key on the table and get out of here." He looked as if he was going to say something but then he left. Then harry walked up to me and took my hand,

"I cant be with you either, its too confusing for me."

"Ok but promise me that when its not confusing you'll call me?"

"Ok." I said nodding. He hugged me and walked out the door. Now that that was handled I went back to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day I was awakened by Alex jumping on my bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Well your asleep, so I was entertaining myself." She said bouncing on her butt to sit down.

"So how was your sleep? Was it deep and dreamy?"

"Ha I wish, no harry showed up, and then Johnny caught us… kissing."

"Oh, my god! Why did you kiss him?"

"I don't know he was there and he was _so_ hot."

"SO WHAT HES A BAD GUY." She said to me, more like shouted.

"Ugh, I know." I said laying back down in my bed. Then Alex started playing with my mole on my leg.

"What now." I said still half a sleep,

"are you going to get ready or not?"

"For what, what time is it?"

"Um, its eleven, you have an hour to get ready for the meet and greet." I shot up

"WHAT?"

"Darling you slept in a lot." I got out of bed and washed my face, and put on new makeup. I put on washed out jean shorts and a flowy, white top that was kinda see through so I put on a pink bando under it.

"Whore shorts!" said Alex point at my shorts.

"Yesssss" I said. And we headed out the door.

"Hey call Laura and ask her if she needs a ride." I asked.

"Her car got towed last night, she was out until 3."

"OK then well head over and pay her a visit." When I got there she jumped in the car.

"Go, go ,go." She said in a hushed tone.

"What's wrong." Then her dad came running out of the house

"Get your ass inside right now." He screamed. I stepped on the gas, she is not missing this it's a once in a life time thing. Once we got to Bush Stadium I saw my aunt in the door way. She led us to the line.

"Sorry girls no, cut line pass this time."

"That's ok, as long as I get to see them." I said and she left. We were more in the middle of the line, and they hadn't even shown up yet. We talked for a while but then the screaming started. I looked down the line of people and saw the boys walking up the isle, then I saw a tall girl with dark brown hair and dagger green eyes, Caroline, she looked at me and smirked. When she disappeared into the crowd, I got a little scared. The boys seemed to be getting closer, I started getting jittery when the finally got close to use, I felt a tap on my shoulder I turned around and felt a wet, ice cold, ice filled drink fly to my face. I wiped my eyes to see Caroline standing in front of me. I could here people _ohhhing_ the background. I heard the boys doing the same.

"That's for Johnny." She said while the security took her away. a different man came up and gave me a towel. I turned around to see the boys had moved on passed me, looking over the rain I caught Louie's eye. When they went inside the room the line stared moving, slowly. It was about an hour until we got to the beginning of the line, my clothes were dry everything but my ends were wet, but I kept the towel and tried to fix my messed up makeup.

"Alright its your turn." Said their body guard, I could see Caroline still talking to the other one. He opened the door and we walked in.


	7. Chapter 7

. I saw, harry and Louie sitting on the couch and Zayne and liam sitting in two bar chairs, talking to Niall. When we walked in Louie stood straight up, harry looked at me and the rest did too. Louie walked over too me

"Hey, can I ask why your wet?" said Liam, Naill chuckled.

"Oh, um boyfriend drama." I said and Louie stopped.

"So you have a boyfriend?"

"Psh, not any more." I said a wave of relief went over his face. For the rest of the time we had, we all took pictures, we gave them our twitter names, and got there autographs. The funny thing was Niall never took his eyes off of Alex, and Harry didn't take his eyes off Laura. Of course I couldn't take my eyes off Louie, we exchanged a couple of looks, he seemed really sweet. Giving them all hugs good bye, I felt Louie slip something into my back pocket. I didn't bother to look at it until I got home, so I put it out of my mind. Walking out of the meeting room Caroline was leaning against the wall.

"I hoped they liked you all _wet_." She said.

"Um, I really don't care what they think." I said with a lowered voice, because the door was still open and I was right in front of it. I tried to walk away but she caught me.

"You know Johnny never really like you."

"Really cause he came over last night and said almost the opposite." I said smugly. She winded her hand back and swung it toward my face, it jerked to the side. I heard Louie _HOLY SHIT._ I pushed her away but she kept grabbing at me. I slapped her back, biting back tears of frustration and hate and sadness.

"You bitch, he hates you don't ever talk to him again!" she said to me. I saw liam pull her away from me, but I kept up and went after her. I felt large hands grab me around my waist I tried to push them off but they just got tighter. After I couldn't see Caroline I stopped pulling, he put his face close to my ear, I felt his hot breath on my neck.

"I'm gana let go now." Said a British accent. He let go I collapse to the ground, there was so much emotion going on I couldn't breathe. Alex helped me up and I turned around to see the the man that was holding me back was Louie.

"More boyfriend troubles?" he asked

"Same person same troubles." He smiled I lookd up at him.

"You should probably go." I looked around at all the people staring at me, when I looked back at Louie he looked at me

"call me."

"ok." I said with a slight smile, and with that I walked out of the stadium. Walking out with Laura and Alex I didn't hear the door close behind us. Then I heard a voice behind us,

"Hey wait!" It said, I turned around expecting one of the bodyguards saying I had for got something, but it wasn't, I think it was Louie but I couldn't tell, he was tall and had big arms, he looked fit, I couldn't see his face under his hood and sunglasses. The closer he got to me the more he didn't look like Louie. He ran past us to the group of people in front of us. _Dam!_ I thought, I was hoping for Louie.


	8. Chapter 8

After we left the stadium we headed over to my favorite restaurant, Sugos. We all sat down Laura and Alex in front of me. After we ordered, I saw Laura look down at her hand and grin.

"And what is that on your hand young lady?" said Alex. Laura looked up at her and smiled.

"Harry's number." She said, I could see she couldn't stop smiling. Alex squealed loud enough so that the entire restaurant stared at us. Laura covered her mouth, and I pulled out the pice of paper from my back pocket, and opened it up. There it was Louie's name in big cursive letters and his phone number under it. When I showed it to them Laura put her hand over Alex's mouth again.

"Are you guys gana call them?" Alex said after prying Laura's hand off her face.

"Should we?" Laura said looking at me.

"Well lest wait until after the concert." I said, "We have front row seats and they will definitely see us." After we got our food we barely talked because we were stuffing out faces. While walking out of the restaurant we headed back to my house.

"Hey can I borrow some of your clothes?" asked Alex.

"Yah me too?" Laura added.

"Sure just go through after I choose what I want to were." I said we got home and I went into my closet. I picked out a red shirt with cut out sleeves and white jeans. Alex put on a white lace shirt and a pink tank under it with a black nylon skirt, Laura had a dark blue dress with straps and ladder back. After we were ready and put on our makeup, we waited until it was time to go we had around half an hour. So I took out my phone and the piece of paper that Louie gave me, and entered it into my phone. I texted him,

**Hey, it's Niki from the meet and greet. **I waited only for a minute before I got a text back.

**Hey! How are you, that girl seemed crazy?**

**I'm good, exited for your concert! Front row seats and vip back stage, get to see you again.**

**Cool I can't wait. I'll see you then.**

**Ok, good luck. **I said and locked my phone. _Well that was awkward._ I thought to myself. We watched Project runway for the rest of the time we had left.


	9. Chapter 9

When we headed over I got a pit in my stomach, I was nervous for seeing him again. I wanted to see his face, I couldn't wait I guess I sped up. I didn't realize until I saw the red and blue flashing lights. I pulled into the shoulder. And waited,

"What the hell, how fast were you going?" asked Laura

"I don't know." Then there was a tap on my window. I rolled it down there was a tall muscular man in a blue LAPD uniform,

"Do you know how fast you were going ma'am?" he asked me.

"I'm so sorry officer but I don't I wasn't paying attention, but if you don't mind I have a concert-"You were going 15 miles over the limit ma'am. I'm gana need to see your license." I pulled out my license and handed it to him. He walked away.

"The concert starts now." Said Alex from the back seat. Then the officer came back and handed me a ticket. I took one look at it and looked back at him.

"$300?" I said to him.

"You were speeding, it's the law."

"Yah but its never this much." I said

"Well it is now, if you do not pay this you could go to jail." I sighed

"Yes sir."

"Ok, now you have a fun time at the concert." He said and drove away.

"We have to hurry, it started 15 minutes ago and its gana take 30 minutes to get there." Said Laura. I got off the shoulder and headed toward the concert.

"were so late." Said Alex she kept repeating herself every 5 minutes.

"were so late." She said againg

"OK Alex we get it were late." Then there was a silence.

"grump…" said Laura. Then I herd a smack

"Hey that's mean." Said Alex. They started smacking each other until I reaced the concert.

"WERE HERE!" I shouted the slapping stopped, as soon as we parked they jumped out of the car and sprinted towards the entrance.

"HEY!" I shouted "Don't you need tickets to get in?" they stopped, and ran back to me.

"I was here first I get the tickets." Said Alex Laura pushed her over.

"NO I get them."

"Ok, I'm going to hold on to them in fear that you two will kill each other." I said. And we sped walked toward the entrance. As soon as we got in we took our seats, One direction was already on sing _I Want_ when I took my seat I notice some similar faces form school. But most of all I saw harry, sitting with his sister. We sat in front of Louie, I looked up at him. There were many people selling drinks and food, like at a baseball stadium. I heard many voices _Beer for $5, $3 pretzels here, cotton candy get you cotton candy. _He looked relived, then I heard a voice.

"Niki!" I heard. I looked over to see harry walking toward me.


	10. Chapter 10

. I looked away to see Louie staring in the direction I just was, then back at me. I looked down, I knew what was going to happen and this wasn't going to go well. The song ended and Louie went over to the other side of the stage and Niall walked over to us, just then harry came up behind me he reeked of alcohol. Niall spoke,

"Now I need a volunteer form the audience." The crowd roared. Then he looked down at Alex, and put his hand out.

"How bout you precious?" he said Alex looked to the floor.

"Ok." She said and took his hand as him and the security guard helped her on stage. Then they started singing _Gata Be You _Alex Started freaking out. then I felt someone's hands on my hips.

"I was wrong to leave you that night." He said, it was harry. I took his hands off my waist and turned around.

"Please go away, I'm not here to deal with you, I don't want to do this now." He walked away mumbling. I turned back around to see that once again that Louie was back and staring at me, I gave him a reassuring look and looked up at Alex. She now had a white feather boa, and a large bouquet of flowers, in her hand as Naill danced around her and sang. She was a happy as she could ever be in her entire life. When the song ended he hugged her and slipped her a piece of paper. She came down glowing with excitement.

"I cant believe that just happened." She said, "look I'm still shaking." She said holding out her hand. Then she opened the piece of paper he gave her.

"Its his number." She yelled. She looked up at Niall and he winked at her, "No longer forever alone." She said. We all laughed. The boy's were on their last song. _Moments,_ and Louie and I couldn't keep our eyes off each other. He was smiling, but then it faded,  
>"I'm not letting you get away this time." I heard. Once again, It was Harry. I turned around,<p>

"You don't have to, I'm leaving." I was about to say more when he grabbed my wrist and pulled me in. he pressed his lip against mine. It seemed forced, I pulled away and looked at him with disgust.

'Harry your drunk I think you should go back to you sister before you do something else you regret."

"But I-I don't regret a-a-any of this." He said holding my waist. then Laura stepped in.

"Hey she doesn't like you, so beat it."

"But she does like me." He said pulling me in again. The kiss was still forced. Then I remembered Louie, I turned around to see him in the middle of the stage singing and staring at me. I tried to give him a look saying this isn't what it looks like, but he wouldn't look me in the face. I took his hands off my waist for the second time.

"Listen I don't like you, I used to but now I'm done, with everything that we've had, whatever that was.. so please go away and don't show your face around me again." He looked at me and Laura took him by his elbow and led him back to his seat. By the time the concrete was over I couldn't get Louie to look at me. I hoped we could talk while I was backstage backstage, but that was before the concert.

We were about to leave when an Irish voice came screaming behind me,


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey Alex." He screamed. We all turned around to see Niall Running towards us, when he reached us he was panting. He stood up to talk,

"Hey." He said awkwardly, Alex chuckeled,

"Hey." She said back

"So I was wondering of you and your friends would like to hang with us tonight, were going to bar called Joey's"

"Sure sounds great." She said.

"ok," he said

"Ok" said Alex. There was an awkward silence of the two staring at each other, until he spoke again.

"OH right, follow me." We followed him back stage and around the corner to two small cars Niall was walking toward one but Louie was walking into the other. Louie and Niall bother turned around at the same time.

"One of you is going to have to go in the other ca-"

"I will, I said a little too eagerly." I looked over at Louie, he had a confused look. I walked over to him,

"Hey" I said.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, "Wont your _boyfriend _notice your gone?" I was taken back.

"BOYFRIEND? Harry's not my boyfriend, he's not even a friend. HE was drunk Louie, we had a thing in like 7th grade." He looked to the ground I took his chin and lifted it to look at me, "I was trying to push him off of me, I do not like him. Please trust me?" he took my hand from his face, and pulled me into the car.

"wait if you're here, wheres your other friend?" asked Harry . I pointed to her,

"other car." He pushed pass us

"Zayn switch cars!" he shouted. And took Laura's hand, I could see her blush.

"Scooch." Said Zayn, I was confused, but then Louie took my waist and pulled me closer to him. I blushed

"oooOOOOOoooo." Said Zayn, "we have a blusher." Louie looked down at me, which only make me bush more.

"Awww, that's cute." I smiled. He put his arm on my shoulder and Liam came in,

"This is not going to work." He said, "can you sit on his lap?" he asked.

"Liam!" said Louie

"well it's the only way."

"its ok," I said, "I don't mind. And I know Louie wont." I looked at him to see _he_ was blushing. I sat on his lap, I put my arm around his shoulder and he put his arm around my waist. Some of the ride was silent, the Liam spoke,

"So how old are you?" said Liam finally,

"Um, I'm eighteen." I said

"Oh a youngen." Said Zayn.

"Huh, I didn't know that." Said Louie putting his other hand on my waist. I put my hand under his chin and lifted it to me,

"Is tat Okaaay?" I said in a baby voice.

"YES." He said in a squeaky voice, and squinted his nose.

"Aww you two are just perfect why don't you just make out all ready?" said Zayn.

"Umm-" the I was interrupted by Louie,

"Don't worry about him, he's just grumpy he doesn't have an awesome date like me." My face went red again.

"Oh my god I love that." He said looking at me, I put my hands to my face.

"Stooooop." I said. He started laughing, and took my hands,

"No I really think its cute." He said I looked at him there was a silence, then I looked down.

"Oh just fucken kiss." Said Zayn, "The sexual tension is going to kill me." I looked at Louie and he was leaning toward me, his lips grazed mine, like he wasn't sure. But I took the back of his head and pulled him in, it wasn't a long kiss but it felt good. After it Louie looked at me and then to Zayn

"thanks." He said. Then looked back at me, that kiss was amazing, I wanted another, so I took his collar and pulled him back in. this time it was passionate, but calm. It just felt so right, I never wanted to stop.


	12. Chapter 12

"Oh SNAHP." Said Zayn in his 'vas happenin' accent. Then I let go, we shared a glance, I could tell he felt the same way about the kiss that o did. I bit my lip and looked towards the floor. Then the car stopped.

''Yes." Said Liam rushing out of the car after we all got out I walked over to Laura and Alex.

"Sooo how was _your_ drive/" Alex asked, I smiled and looked down.

"I kissed him…" I said silently. Their gnaws dropped

"How was it, was it good, why did kiss him?"

"Well at first he did and it was amazing but then I kissed him again." They squealed.

"Hey are you coming" I turned around and there was Louie standing next to the car, in his blue striped shirt suspenders, and red pants.

"Yah," I said and we walked over to him he put his arm around my shoulder. I looked up at the building, it read _Black Out._

"I thought we were going to a bar, not a club?"

"Oh well… Niall's weird about speaking." Niall Turned around

"AM NOT."

"You are, Naill you told them we were going to a bar." Said Louie laughing. I turned aroung to Laura and Alex.

"Do you still have your fake ID's?" they got there's out, I reached in my pocket for mine, but then I remembered I didn't have it.

"Uh."

"What's wrong?" said Louie looking down at me.

"I don't have my ID." He squeezed my shoulder

"That's ok we can sneak you in, we do it to Harry." Harry turned around and winked at me,

"don't worry about it we can get you in." he told me. Going through the door the bouncer came up to me,

"ID please." He said

"Actually she doesn't have hers, but she's with me so no worries." The bouncer moved on. Then Louie squeezed my shoulder again.

"See, all is good." We walked into the club, there were two floors and a neon bar, the dance floor was lit up and it was super packed. Upstairs was just a lounge, we were led up stairs and into a roped area. Then a man in a whit button down and black pants handed us a drink. I looked at it and back at Louie,

"Its not going to kill yo-" he cut himself off, "You've never drank before have you?" I looked back at the glass. It was golden brown, beer, I thought.

"N-no I'm fine." I said back. He looked at me, "I'm FINE." I said.

"Then let me see you, take a sip." I looked back to the drink, I slowly put it up to my lips I looked back at Louie and he raised his eyebrows. I took a sip, and decided that he still wasn't going to believe me. I took a gulp, then another, and one more, when he stopped me.

"whoa there." He said and took the glass away from me. I felt a little sting in the back of my throat. It was bitter, but good I was a little dizzy, but I wanted more. I wanted to show him I could deal with this. I saw a waitress carrying shot glasses. I waved her down,

"Can I help you."

"Yes can I have some of those?" I asked she put four glasses down on the table in front of me they were clear like water, but it defiantly not water. I picked two up and handed on to Louie, he took it but didn't take his eyes off me.

"What?"

"You don't drink." He said, I threw my head back taking the shot. There was a huge sting in the back of my throat, it made it hard to swallow it.

"Oh yah?" I said finally swallowing it and smiling.

"Yah, and if you did drink you would tell me what that drink was." He said also taking the shot. I thought for a moment biting my lip.

"Alcohol?" I said. He put his head down laughing.

"No its vodka."

"Wow that was a smart move." I said he scooched himself closer to me.

"You know what else is a good move?" I looked at him a nudged him with my shoulder,

"What?" I said and he leaned closer to me, and kissed me… and kissed me…and kissed me. He put his hand on the other side of my waist and pulled me closer I put my hand on his side. I pulled away and smiled.

"_Really_ smart idea." I said and bit my lip. He nodded and leaned back in, but I grabbed the shots and held it between my lips.  
>"One more?" I asked eh rolled his eyes and took the shot, and I took mine, this time it was easier to swallow, I started to feel a little more dizzy. I waved the waitress over again, she brought over six this time. We talked for awhile, and then I took the shot, it felt as if there was a strobe lights going off in my head. I remember talking more and I remember dancing, I saw flashes, and kissing him again. The car ride home was a total blank, and so was the rest of the night.<p>


	13. Chapter 13

The next day I woke up I a hotel room, my head hurt, it was so bright. When I got up Louie walked out of the bathroom door.

"Hey babe." I rubbed my head.

"Ugh, hey." The I realized I was in sweatpants. I looked at him in confusion. "Did we? You know-"

"No, I tried but you broke down when I got you in my room. You were pretty wasted."

"I'm yah about that…that was my first time drinking."

"No really I thought you handled it pretty well." He said sarcastically then I looked at my clothes they were balled up in a corner.

"And how did this happen?" I asked pulling on the sweat pants.

"Well… I got'em off, but when you broke down I gave you those."

"Oh…" I said awkwardly. I got out of bed and walked out the door. The first thing I saw was harry in the kitchen making breakfast. Then I saw Naill and Liam watching TV.

"Where's Zayn?" I asked they all looked over at me.

"Well if it isn't the life of the party." Said harry I walked over to him and took a piece of toast and a plate of eggs. ,

"Did you two have a fun night?" Harry asked, I blushed and so did Louie.  
>"HARRY." Louie said in embarrassment.<p>

"OH, so it didn't happen." I looked at the floor, and Louie fed Harry some eggs to shut him up. I took some sausage and another piece of toast and sat down nest to Naill.

"That a lot of food you have there." He said looking at me smiling.

"Well… I like food." I said

"Touché." Then Louie sat down next to me with eggs and a piece of sausage. I wasn't sure what they were watching, because it was a British TV show. My head was throbbing, I felt sick to my stomach, I slowly stood up,

"Do you guys have and aspen?" I asked. Right then Harry handed me one,

"I thought you were going to say that." I took two and swallowed them down with my orange juice.

"God I feel like shit." I said to Louie.

"Yah that's what happens when you drink a lot." He told me

"Oh," I said then Liam turned toward me

"SO that was you first time ever drinking?" he asked

"Yes and now I would like to get off that subject thanks." There was a silence Louie stood up

"So, we better get you going I- I have a… a thing and I need to be there by noon." He looked nervous.

"Ok" and we walked out the apartment door. When we got in the elevator I asked him,

"SO, what's this 'thing'?"

"Oh, ugh nothing I just have to meet someone that's all." The elevator stopped, and I got so dizzy I started to lean on him.

"Dam! This just won't go away." he held on to me,

"Yep that's called a hangover." He chuckled, "Why would you drink that much?" he asked me, I looked at him,

"I don't know, I wanted to show you I wasn't a little girl. I mean I'm 18 your 20." He stopped

"That would never matter to me." He said looking down at me, and kissed me on the cheek, and we kept walking. Taking one look out the front door, we saw at least 5,000 fans waiting.

"How are we going to get out?" I asked.

"Not that way." He replied, and then a man came up to us,

"We have the car around back." He said in a Irish accent. _Paul, _I thought. He was one of their bodyguards. We followed him a small door through the kitchen walking through Louie grabbed 2 cinnamon rolls, and handed one to me. I ate it quickly, I don't know why but I was very hungry. We got in the car, and I got a text from Alex.

**Hey are you ok? **

**Yah I'm fine, a little hung-over.**

**Ok, bebes when are you coming home?**

**Soon, I gtg c yah tonight?**

**KK. **I put my phone away.

"where too Louie?" asked the driver.

"Starbucks please." I looked at him,

"I thought we were going home?" I asked

"Coffee is going to help that hangover, and mine." He said rubbing his head. During the car ride we didn't really talk about anything important.


	14. Chapter 14

When we got there Louie put his hood up with his raban sunglasses on we walked into the car, no one seemed to notice him. The line was kind of long it took around 5 minutes for use to get to the front.

"Hey, Niki what can I get you today, you usual?" said the red headed cashier, I nodded. I come here a lot, so much actually that the people knew my name. I noticed out of the corner of my eye I could see Louie smiling. I paid and waited for my drink eating some of my Classic coffee cake. After he paid Louie stood next to me,

"So… come here often?" I put my head down laughing,

"You could say I'm a bit of an addict." I said looking back up at him.

"_Niki, I have your venti chocolate chip frapachinno." _Said a loud speaker

"That's me." I said and grabbed my drink I sipped it and took the lid off and licked off some of the whipped cream, then I mixed the rest in to my drink and put the lid back on. I turned around to see Louie standing right behind me, little too close for comfort,

"You just have one big routine, don't you?"

"Uh, yah I'm weird like that." I said,

"I don't thinks it's weird at all." He said. There was a moment of silence, but it became a little awkward for me. _He doesn't like me… not after last night, and I don't even want to be in a relationship after Johnny. I_ thought to myself, so I went under his arms and sat down. He got his drink and sat down in front me.  
>"So, what do your parents think you're doing?"<p>

"well actually my parents are out of town for a month for their anniversary, which is surprising on how much they fight."

"Oh. Um then what about school?" I laughed

"One I can take a day off I'm a senior and two… its Saturday."

"No I meant what school do you go to?"

"Oh, uh I go to Villa Duchesne."

"Huh, that's cool. Can I ask you one more thing?" gulping down a sip I said,

"Yah shoot."

"What's the deal with you and that guy at the concert, and the girl at the meet and greet?" I looked down at my drink and told him about Johnny and that year at the Boat house with Harry. Then there was a silence,

"Niki I'm sorry, that's a lot to deal with." He said

"That's ok, I have great friends getting me through it."

"well we better get going." He said and we got back into the car. We talked a little more about how awkward Alex and Nail are together. And had a couple laughs, but then we reached my house, he walked me to my door. I looked down at my clothes,

"You probably want these back." I said

"Na its ok. I'll see you again." He said and winked. I unlocked the door,

"Bye Louie." I said

"No, not goodbye, I will see you later." He said, and walked back to his car. I closed the door. I immediately took a shower got changed into my running clothes, I had a lulu lemon black tank and blue shorts. I had to run this hangover off. I put my ear plugs in, listing to Niki Minja. I just ran around the block when my head hurt so much that I had to walk home. I got home and took and Alka-Seltzer and laid down to watch TV as soon as I sat on the couch, there was a knock on the door I opened it,

"Louie?"

"Yah, um I forgot something."

"And that is?"

"Your number?" I blushed and looked and my shoes

"Ok," I said and he handed me his phone, I put my number in it. I looked up with a huge piece of hair in my face. He took the phone and wiped the piece of hair out of my face.

"Ok well you better get going cause I think harr-" I was interrupted when he kissed me, it was sweet, but I pulled away.

"Oh, I- I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." He said

"No- I loved it, but I'm not ready for that yet… don't get me wrong I think you're a great bu-"

"But its too soon." He said. I nodded my head, "That's ok, but on one condition."

"What?" I said

"You have you friends over to the beach tomorrow night, were having a bonfire, I think you'd like it." I smiled.

"ok sounds great." I said biting my lip.

"ok."

"Ok."

"Ok." There was a silence, "Its your turn." He whispered. I laughed and pushed him.

"Do you wana come in?" I asked him.

"Yah sounds good." We walked inside and I plugged in my ipod to the dock. I chose Ed Sheeran _Lego House._

"Oh, I love this song." He said. I walked over to him,

"I thought you might. Its my favorite too."

"You know Harry's really good friend with him, maybe you could meet him sometime." And that's when I realized that these boys aren't here forever. Louie and I mostly went over music and watched TV for about an hour. Then he got a text, and had to leave. He seemed upset, but I didn't want to ask.


End file.
